My Front Porch Looking In
by DataAndrd
Summary: Oneshot - Based on the song by Lonestar; Miley knows the most important things in her life are the ones waiting at home for her. Liley


**A/N: Just a quick little oneshot, based on the song "My Front Porch Looking In" by Lonestar. Hope you all like it... and I promise I'll have the next chapter of "Two Hearts" out soon! :)**

**HANNAH MONTANA**

"**MY FRONT PORCH LOOKING IN"**

"I'm home!" Miley called out as she walked through the front door of her home, dragging her suitcases behind her. Almost immediately, a blonde-haired little girl streaked across the living room and threw herself into Miley's arms, shrieking excitedly. A few moments later, a red-haired toddler made her way across the room as well. She was nowhere near as fast as her older sister, since she was still learning how to walk, but she smiled happily nonetheless when she saw her mother. Miley pulled both of her daughters into her arms and hugged them fiercely.

"Momma, you're home!" the blonde girl shouted happily.

"I sure am, doodlebug," Miley replied warmly. "Where you a good girl while I was gone?" The little girl nodded.

"I even helped mommy change Emily's stinky diapers!" she exclaimed, wrinkling her nose slightly. Miley couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, eventually your little sister will be a big girl like you Susie, and won't need to wear diapers anymore," she said with a smile.

"I hope so," little Susan answered. "Sweet nibwets!"

"God is she your daughter," another voice laughed. Miley's smile widened as the love of her life walked into the room as well, her sapphire blue eyes sparkling behind her long blonde hair. Familiar sensations of love, adoration and desire swept over Miley at the sight of the beautiful young woman she loved more than any other.

"Hey, you," Miley whispered softly.

"Hey back," Lilly said with a grin. She walked over and kissed her wife gently on the lips. "How did things go with the record company?"

"Just fine, thanks to daddy," Miley answered. "Everything's all set for Hannah's farewell tour."

"Are you still sure you want to do this?" Lilly asked her carefully. "You know I'd never ask you to give up something so important to you."

"I'm sure," Miley told her gently. "I'm ready to move on… and just be plain ol' Miley Truscott-Stewart, wife and mother." Miley smiled then, and Lilly smiled with her.

"You sure you won't miss all the glitz and glamour of being the one and only Hannah Montana?" Lilly asked her teasingly. Miley's grin grew.

"Sweetheart, I've got everything I'll ever want right here."

--

_Oh, yeah_

_Yeah, oh yeah_

_--_

_The only ground I ever owned was sticking to my shoes_

_Now I look out my front porch at this panoramic view_

_I can sit and watch the fields fill up_

_With rays of glowing sun_

_Or watch the moon lay on the fences_

_Like that's where it was hung_

_My blessings aren't in front of me_

_It's not about the land_

_I'll never beat the view_

_From my front porch looking in_

_--_

_There's a carrot top who can barely walk_

_With a sippy cup of milk_

_A little blue eyed blonde with shoes on wrong_

'_Cause she likes to dress herself_

_And the most beautiful girl holding both of them_

_Yeah, the view I love the most_

_Is my front porch looking in…_

--

"I swear, you say things like that just to make me cry," Lilly said playfully, her voice catching a little.

"I say it 'cause it's the truth, silly," Miley said softly, her voice becoming husky.

"Are you gonna kiss mommy now?" little Susie asked, sounding like she was dreading the answer.

"Why, doodlebug?" Miley asked her.

"Grown-ups kissing is yucky," Susie replied, sticking her tongue out. Miley chuckled.

"You won't always think so, sweety," she told her oldest daughter with a smile. "Tell you what: you can close your eyes while I kiss mommy, okay?" Susie seemed to think about it for a moment.

"Okay, momma," she said finally. "Just kiss mommy fast!" She quickly covered her eyes with her small hands.

"Whose daughter is she again?" Miley asked with a laugh. Lilly giggled.

"Just shut up and kiss me," she told her wife playfully. Miley wasted no time in doing so.

--

_I've traveled here and everywhere_

_Following my job_

_I've seen the paintings from the air_

_Brushed by the hand of God_

_The mountains and the canyons reach_

_From sea to shining sea_

_But I can't wait to get back home_

_To the one He made for me_

'_Cause anywhere I'll ever go_

_And everywhere I've been_

_Nothin' takes my breath away_

_Like my front porch lookin' in_

_--_

_There's a carrot top who can barely walk_

_With a sippy cup of milk_

_A little blue eyed blonde with shoes on wrong_

'_Cause she likes to dress herself_

_And the most beautiful girl holding both of them_

_Yeah, the view I love the most_

_Is my front porch looking in…_

--

"Hey, guess what?" Lilly asked her wife a few minutes later. "Emily can finally say Oliver's name!"

"Really?" Miley asked happily. She looked down at her youngest daughter and smiled. "Emily, can you say 'Oliver'?" she asked softly. The red-headed toddler stared at her mother for a long moment, then smiled widely.

"Dough-nut," she gurgled.

"Lilly," Miley managed, trying not to laugh.

"What?" Lilly asked innocently.

"Did you teach her that?" Miley asked her wife, already knowing the answer.

"I said she could say his name," Lilly replied, grinning widely. "I never said she could say _Oliver_." Miley laughed out loud.

"You're bad, you know that?" she managed.

"You love me anyway," Lilly said teasingly.

"More than anything else in this world," Miley whispered softly. "I love you… and our children… more than anything else in this world." Then she pulled Lilly close and kissed her again as Susie shrieked in dismay

--

_I see what beautiful is about_

_When I'm looking in_

_Not when I'm looking out_

_--_

_There's a carrot top who can barely walk_

_With a sippy cup of milk_

_A little blue eyed blonde with shoes on wrong_

'_Cause she likes to dress herself_

_And the most beautiful girl holding both of them_

_Yeah, the view I love the most_

_Oh, the view I love the most_

_Is my front porch looking in_

_--_

_Oh, there's a carrot top who can b__arely walk_

_(From my front porch looking in)_

_A little blue eyed blonde with shoes on wrong_

_And the most beautiful girl_

_(Beautiful girl…)_

_(From my front porch looking in…)_

_Holding both of them…_

_Oh, yeah…_


End file.
